Noël au Sanctuaire
by Aurelia-love-Saga
Summary: La guerre est finie et il est temps de fêter Noël au Sanctuaire! En espérant que ça vous plaira. YAOI et HETERO


**Noël au Sanctuaire**

Résumé: La guerre est finie et il est temps de fêter Noël au Sanctuaire! En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Les chevaliers ne sont pas à moi puisque le Père Noël a été radin cette année.

Notes d'écriture: Le texte est réparti en sous-parties, chacune racontant les évènements d'un couple, d'un temple... J'ai mis à chaque sous-partie une date et une heure, l'heure est approximative puisque je ne peux pas savoir combien de temps ils mettraient réellement pour grimper toutes ces marches, donc ça sert juste à noter l'évolution temporel.

Couples: Beaucoup trop pour que je les nomme, et puis ça gâcherait le plaisir de la découverte, notamment pour certains qui sont spéciaux.

* * *

Il neigeait au Sanctuaire! Évènement exceptionnel vu la chaleur qui régnait en Grèce la majeure partie de l'année. Toute cette neige avait ravi les chevaliers, qui se voyaient déjà passé un Noël blanc. Oui, cette année, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de fêter Noël, avec l'autorisation d'Athéna bien entendu. Celle-ci avait été heureuse que ses chevaliers émettent une telle idée: Noël était une fête de famille, alors savoir qu'après tant d'évènements ils se considéraient enfin comme une famille ne pouvait que la soulagée. Ils étaient tous en vie: chevaliers d'or, chevaliers divins... mais également marinas et spectres. Après avoir reconnu sa défaite, Hadès avait accepté de ressusciter tout le monde pour ainsi officialiser une paix que tous espéraient durable et Poséidon avait réintégré le corps de Julian Solo. Depuis, on voyait souvent des spectres ou des marinas traînaient dans le Sanctuaire, les dieux ayant autorisés la libre circulation de ceux-ci au fur et à mesure que les contacts se nouaient. La vie poursuivait et malgré le temps d'adaptation nécessaire et de réorganisation personnelle de chaque sanctuaire, une routine s'était établie. Voilà trois ans que la guerre s'était finie et pour la première fois depuis le traité de paix, tous les guerriers et les trois dieux seraient réunis au Sanctuaire pour fêter Noël. Pour cette raison, une effervescence particulière régnait au Sanctuaire, celle-ci allant croissante à mesure que le jour approchait.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 8h00**_

Dans le temple du Verseau, deux formes étaient assoupies entre les draps. Milo grogna contre le réveil qui sonnait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Il sentit son amant bouger à côté de lui en vue de se lever. Mécontent, il enserra sa taille de ses bras pour le faire tomber à côté de lui.

- Milo! Qu'est ce qui te prends? Lâches moi!

- Mais mon Camus!! chouina le Scorpion mal réveillé. Tu peux pas déjà me quitter?

- Si, il est l'heure de se lever, alors fais un effort! DEBOUT!!

Voyant que son ordre n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets, pour ne pas dire aucun, Camus se dégagea des bras bronzés et arracha la couette qui recouvrait son amant. Celui-ci releva la tête aussitôt, faisant une bouille enfantine, espérant faire craquer son glaçon. Glaçon qui se contenta de se diriger vers la salle de bain en emportant la couette sous le regard implorant de Milo.

Le pauvre scorpion se résolut à se lever quand il vit son amant revenir vers lui.

- On a encore du travail aujourd'hui, surtout que les marinas débarquent.

A la tête que fit Milo à cette annonce, Camus comprit, blasé, que son compagnon avait oublié le jour d'arrivée du Dieu des Mers. Il souffla un coup comme découragé alors qu'il s'empêchait de rire devant le visage gêné qui lui faisait face.

- Je te propose un marché, si tu aides suffisamment pour tout finir avant l'arrivée de Poséidon, demain on fait la grasse mat'.

- C'est vrai? lui demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Si je le dis! s'exclama le Verseau en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé par la joie enfantine dont pouvait faire preuve son amant.

- Ok, tout ce que tu veux mon Camus!

- Bon commençons par aller prendre une bonne douche!

En voyant Milo se précipitait dans la salle de bain, le gardien du onzième temple se dit que le chantage avait du bon!

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 10h00**_

Angelo, anciennement Deathmask, se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers le temple de son amant. Avec toute la neige qui était tombée, il s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir glisser une seule fois avant d'arriver à destination. Il soupira un grand coup, se préparant mentalement à la journée de folie qu'il allait encore devoir supporter. Lui, cette fête, il s'en passerait bien! Cela avait mis le bordel au Sanctuaire. Et il n'exagérait pas, foi de Cancer. Depuis plusieurs jours, il voyait des chevaliers complètement béats passés par son temple pour faire tel modification au temple principal parce que ça n'allait pas... et patati et patata. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas leur euphorie.

- Angie!! Mon crabe d'amour, t'es enfin arrivé! s'écria Aphrodite quand il vit son amant à l'entrée de son temple, amant dont les réflexions furent coupés par le poids qu'il reçut dans les bras.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué! Pourquoi t'as pas dormi ici cette nuit? lui reprocha le Poisson.

- J'espérais un peu de calme, et toi tu te lèves aux aurores pour aider à cette débandade.

- Oh, sois pas si médisant! C'est génial Noël!

- Mouais, sauf que là, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un cirque. Vous avez foutu des guirlandes partout, même sur mon temple. accusa-t-il choqué.

- Ben c'est pour faire joli! Bref, assez discuter, on a encore à faire aujourd'hui!

- Quoi? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Mais oui, on a pas fini! Il faut encore installer les décorations dans les arènes, faut faire l'inventaire pour vérifier qu'on a rien oublier pour la cuisine...

Le reste de l'énumération du Poisson se perdit tandis que l'ancien assassin regrettait de s'être levé ce matin.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 14h00**_

Aldébaran jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la disposition des tables avant de se diriger vers le lieu où il pensait trouver le Grand Pope. Celui-ci ayant pris sa pause il n'y a pas très longtemps, le gardien du second temple se dirigea vers les thermes. Arrivé au bassin naturel, il vit Shion accompagné de son amant en train de se prélasser dans l'eau chaude. Le premier à remarquer sa présence fut le second du Pope, qui s'amusa à titiller son amant afin qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Shion!

- Laisses moi profiter tranquillement de ma pause!

- Mais...

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne, si t'es venu pour m'embêter, va voir ailleurs Dohko.

- Bien sûr que non ma petite chèvre! gloussa la Balance en attendant la réaction de son amant qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!!! s'énerva l'ancien Bélier en dardant un regard noir sur son amant mord de rire qui se contenta de pointer du doigt le pauvre Taureau.

- Oh! rougit Shion. Tu me paieras ça! siffla-t-il en direction du "vieux maître" qui lui tira la langue en toute maturité.

Plus Aldébaran les observait, plus il trouvait que ces deux-là formés un couple atypique. Qu'ils se soient mis ensemble n'avaient pas étonné grand monde, après tout depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient. Par contre ce qui avait étonné était du point de vue du caractère: avoir retrouvé ses dix-huit ans avait incroyablement rajeuni Dohko, dans le sens où il ne restait rien du vieux maître assis en face de sa cascade, excepté quelques sages conseils ou proverbes qui se faisaient rares. Non Dohko avait décidé de vivre pleinement sa nouvelle jeunesse et avait adopté un caractère semblable à ce qu'il semblait avoir été à cette époque, Shion n'ayant pas été étonné. D'autres ne pouvaient pas en dire autant: Shiryu par exemple avait été choqué de voir son maître en chemise hawaïenne alors qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion avec la déesse elle-même, ou encore la fois où le prédateur qu'était Dohko avait coincé le pauvre Grand Pope contre une colonne pour lui démontrer toute son affection. Alors oui, beaucoup avaient été choqué par son attitude mais s'y étaient fait... ce qui devenait étrange c'était de voir que Shion était égal à ce qu'il avait toujours été: sage, bon conseiller, excellent dirigeant qui pouvait passer des heures à remplir de la paperasse... La question qui se posait légitimement était: comment le si sage Shion pouvait supporter le si turbulent Dohko? Il s'était pourtant avéré que c'était le point fort de leur relation, des opposés qui se complétaient, s'imposant des limites mutuelles: Shion mettait des limites aux bêtises de Dohko et celui-ci imposait un minimum de détente à son compagnon, allant jusqu'à l'aider dans sa charge pour qu'il n'y passe pas toutes ses journées, en somme un parfait mélange. Mais cela était prouvé que ce genre de mélange fonctionnait, suffisait de prendre comme autre exemple Camus et Milo qui avait avoué leur relation alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis belle lurette. Des couples parfaits, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

- Aldébaran, que puis-je faire pour toi? le coupa Shion dans ses réflexions.

- J'étais venu vous faire un récapitulatif des tâches déjà accomplies.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Alors la décoration globale du Sanctuaire est finie: Aphrodite s'est assuré que tous les temples et que les arènes soient décorés. dit-il amusé par la vigueur que le Poisson avait mis à la décoration. Celle du temple principal est presque achevée, le sapin a été apporté et décoré mais Aphrodite tient à rajouter des fleurs dans la grande salle, il s'en chargera demain avant le banquet. Ensuite, je voulais vous avertir que les gardes étaient partis il y a une heure, Athéna les ayant mis en congés, ils sont partis rejoindre leur famille...

La plupart des gardes avait une famille, c'est à dire une femme et des enfants, quoi de plus normal, ils ne vivaient pas constamment au Sanctuaire mais au village voisin ayant plus de liberté que les chevaliers. Eux leur famille c'était le Sanctuaire, tous les chevaliers étant orphelins. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils mettaient tous tant de coeur à réussir cette fête, la rendre inoubliable.

- Sinon... fit-il réfléchissant un instant. Ah oui, le traiteur a enfin apporté le repas de demain. Il suffira d'y faire mijoter un peu avant le commencement des festivités. D'ailleurs ils ont pensé à apporter les amuse-bouches mais il faudrait faire l'inventaire niveau alcool parce que rien n'a été prévu de ce côté-là. Et il ne reste plus qu'à voir qui dort où, les couples nous faciliteront la tâche mais je suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir suffisamment de place.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui conseilla le Pope. On voit en fonction des couples et après on improvise, certains temples ont des chambres d'amis libres et ils en restent au Palais. Et puis de toute façon, y aura pas tant de monde que ça, Hadès ne vient pas avec tous ses spectres.

- Ah bon, je croyais...

- Non, encore Poséidon va se contenter de laisser quelques marinas dans son Sanctuaire et il vient avec tous ses généraux, mais Hadès est obligé de laisser suffisamment de personnes compétentes pour gérer les tribunaux, ce qui fait un sacré travail. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il vienne avec les dieux jumeaux comme ils sortent rarement.

- D'accord, donc je me charge de faire la liste des différents couples pour positionner les chambres et pour les spectres je pars du principe qu'au moins ceux qui sont en couples viendront.

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon Poséidon ne va pas tarder, une fois ses marinas installés, on verra bien les places restantes. D'ailleurs va falloir que je me remette au travail si je veux pouvoir l'accueillir.

- Mais...

- Non Dohko! C'est mon travail en l'absence d'Athéna, elle ne rentre que demain le temps de finir ses affaires au Japon. Alors lèves-toi et cesses de faire l'enfant. Merci Aldébaran, tu as fait du bon travail, tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

- Non ça ira, je vais finir de m'occuper des places avant l'arrivée de Poséidon. finit-il en sortant pour se remettre au travail.

Il va falloir qu'il se souvienne de qui est avec qui et si besoin de confirmer certains soupçons: autant faire le plus de place possible.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 16h00**_

Un groupe se situait en bas des marches et admirait la décoration.

- Eh ben dis donc, ils ont pas lésiné sur la déco! souffla admiratif Sorrente.

- J'avoue, en plus c'est magnifique avec la neige! confirma le Dieu des Mers.

- Eh ben moi je parie qu'on doit ce chef d'oeuvre à Aphrodite! s'exclama taquin Kanon.

- Pour le peu que je connais de ses goûts, je crois que tu as raison...

- Mais c'est merveilleux, enfin un homme qui a du goût!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thétis qui regardait émerveillée les temples, avant de se tourner vers eux l'air de dire "vous pourriez pas en faire autant". Tous les hommes soufflèrent de dépit et se décidèrent avec courage à monter les marches quand ils virent arriver le Grand Pope.

- Seigneur Poséidon soyez le bienvenue, vous et vos marinas au Sanctuaire de ma déesse, qui n'est malheureusement pas présente aujourd'hui.

- Je suis courant, ne t'en fais pas, et oublie les "seigneur" et les "vous" par pitié. C'est Noël! s'écria le dieu enjoué, tout à fait dans l'ambiance actuel constata Shion qui ne put que sourire en réponse.

- Bien alors venez, nous allons vous installer. Nous avons répartis la plupart d'entre vous par couple, donc si je ne me trompe pas: déjà Kanon tu dors au temple des Gémeaux puisque t'y as ta chambre, Sorrente au temple de la Vierge avec Ikki...

Shion jeta un oeil à la Sirène qui se contenta d'acquiescer le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de revoir son amant. C'est sûr qu'avec tous les couples qui s'étaient formés, ils allaient économiser de la place, il fallait juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de ruptures entre temps ce qui était le plus complexe de son avis. Il reprit sa liste demandant silencieusement une confirmation aux marinas qui hochaient la tête en réponse.

- ... Isaac au temple du Verseau avec Hyoga, Thétis au temple des Gémeaux...

- Bien sûr, ma chère belle-soeur, on va aller faire chier le frangin! s'amusa Kanon en attrapant Thétis par les épaules.

La néréide ne se posait plus de questions à savoir pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Saga et non pas de Kanon, celui-ci était trop turbulent pour elle et puis il était gay par dessus le marché. Mais elle le supportait assez bien, en fait ils s'entendaient tellement bien que son homme en avait été jaloux, alors qu'entre Kanon et elle s'était juste de la camaraderie, le Dragon des Mers l'ayant adopté comme sa soeur depuis qu'elle sortait avec son jumeau.

- Ok j'en étais où? ... Ah oui, alors Kassa et Krishna seront hébergés par Shura au dixième temple, Io et Bian au second temple et sa seigneurie ira dormir au Palais. termina-t-il en souriant heureux de mettre de l'ordre dans les invités.

- Parfait, ça nous va! On va aller s'installer et après si vous avez besoin d'aide...

- Non ça ira, tout a été préparé, reposez vous du voyage ou admirez les décos de Noël.

Ceci dit, tous les marinas allèrent s'installer et profiter du reste de la journée.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 16h00**_

Saga était revenu depuis peu des achats qu'il avait été faire. Certes il s'y était pris un peu à la dernière minute mais le plus important c'était qu'il soit prêt pour Noël. Il attendait avec impatience que sa chère et tendre arrive, sans oublier le frangin. Il était jaloux, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, de savoir sa petite-amie avec son jumeau la majeure partie du temps, cela le stressait un peu. Pourtant il était convaincu que Thétis l'aimait, il y croyait, tout comme il savait que son frère préfèrerait crever plutôt que de tromper son juge, mais il avait toujours des doutes. Saga se donna une gifle mentale pour arrêter de penser à ça, ce serait un manque de confiance en la femme qu'il aimait et en son jumeau. Il devrait plutôt se rassurer de savoir que Kanon peut surveiller et protéger Thétis puisque lui ne le peut pas toujours.

Alors qu'il terminait de ranger le temple, préparant le lit de son frère, il entendit un bruit suspect. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre se jeter sur lui avant que son dos n'heurte le matelas, un poids conséquent sur l'abdomen. Il rouvrit les yeux, l'accident passé pour tomber sur des cheveux semblables aux siens sauf que toutes ces mèches hirsutes indiquaient clairement le propriétaire. Il poussa un grognement et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux au moment où son frère consentit à le regarder de ses yeux verts où brillaient une espièglerie sans commune mesure.

- Bonjour mon grand frère chéri! fit le fautif avec un air innocent au visage.

- Bordel Kanon, j'avais presque fini le lit! le gronda-t-il.

- Oups!

Le Gémeau entendit un rire clair résonner et se releva malgré le poids de son frère pour apercevoir sa belle Thétis dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit avec amusement. Et il se dit que décidément il allait passer une sacrée soirée.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 16h20**_

Io et Bian arrivèrent au second temple pour le trouver vide. Ils marchèrent légèrement gênés en direction des appartements et entrèrent appelant le propriétaire des lieux. Ce fut une jeune femme rousse, assez jeune qui apparut. Elle leur sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Io et Bian?

- Oui, c'est exact madame, on nous a dit qu'on logeait ici. confirma Io peu sûr de lui.

- Oui c'est bien ici! rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami, Aldé m'a prévenu de votre venue. Oups quelle sotte je fais, je me présente: je suis Seika, je suis la soeur de Seiya et la compagne d'Aldébaran.

- Oh d'accord! On s'est déjà croisé, c'est juste que ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui c'est vrai, venez j'ai déjà préparé votre chambre, vous pouvez y poser vos affaires, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis dans le salon.

Les amants allèrent donc s'installer et revinrent bientôt dans le salon où ils trouvèrent la jeune femme entrain d'emballer des cadeaux. Les entendant entrer, elle releva la tête et leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Alors la chambre vous plait?

- Oui c'est parfait, merci!

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir du monde à la maison.

- Vous voulez de l'aide avec vos paquets? proposa Bian n'ayant rien d'autres à faire et souhaitant se rendre utile.

- Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi pas.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 17h00**_

Poséidon montait les marches tranquillement accompagné de Shion. Ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles, de ce qui était prévu pour la soirée... Ils avaient traversé rapidement chaque temple, et ils arrivèrent à celui de la Balance. Alors qu'ils traversaient le temple comme tout les autres, un fauve se jeta sur le pauvre Pope qui finit allongé sur le sol du temple. Il releva la tête énervé pour découvrir la bouille enfantine que son amant lui réservait lors de ses caprices.

- Shhhion!!! Tu m'as tellement manqué! chouina le valeureux tigre.

- Mais Dohko on s'est vu cette après-midi! s'écria le Pope.

- Je sais, mais tu me manques!

- Dohko j'ai du travail alors lèves-toi!

- Mais je m'ennuie!!!!

- Fallait le dire plus tôt! s'exclama-t-il comprenant enfin la réaction puérile de son amant, il avait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour rester en place alors l'ennui...

- Je sais pas, t'as qu'à aller voir Shiryu et Shunrei? proposa-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

- J'peux pas, comme Shunrei en est à son huitième mois de grossesse, elle est fatiguée et fait la sieste et Shiryu a décidé de l'imiter. Ils sont en train de dormir. dit-il en pointant la direction de la chambre des tourtereaux.

- Je croyais que tous les chevaliers divins étaient avec Athéna au Japon. intervient Poséidon faisant rappeler sa présence aux deux chevaliers d'or vautraient par terre.

Il les regardait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres de constater à quel point Dohko n'avait pas changé. Il était venu plusieurs fois au Sanctuaire et avait été amené à assister à ce genre de scènes. Il trouvait Shion très patient pour supporter Dohko, quoique il reconnaissait être également un cas spécial, moins pire que Dohko (ça restait malgré tout à prouver) mais spécial tout de même.

- Ah oui, enfin non, ils ne sont pas tous au Japon: Shiryu est resté au Sanctuaire puisque Shunrei est enceinte et ne peut plus trop se déplacer. Et Shun est également ici, il ne se sentait pas très bien quand les autres sont partis, alors il est resté, il doit avoir attrapé froid, il dormait encore quand je suis passé dans sa chambre tout à l'heure.

- Oh pauvre chéri, manquerait plus que ça lui gâche la soirée.

- Non je pense que dormir lui fait du bien, d'ici demain ça devrait aller.

- J'espère bien, sinon j'en connais un qui va être déçu.

C'est sur cette phrase énigmatique que le duo devenu un trio, le tigre ne voulant plus quitter son bélier, reprit son ascension vers le dernier temple.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 17h00**_

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le temple du Lion. Le propriétaire des lieux avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Il lui restait encore tous ses paquets à emballer avant que sa femme ne rentre, mais il devait en même temps s'occupait d'une autre source de problème. Il s'approcha avec discrétion du berceau où reposait la dite source de problème. Il se pencha au-dessus pour constater que son fils était bien réveillé et qu'il venait de lui balancer son doudou à la figure. Aiolia respira un grand coup, il devait laver son fils et allait également devoir le nourrir. Il pria Athéna pour que Marine rentre avant la séance de lavage. Il attrapa son fils qui riait aux éclats du tour qu'il venait de jouer à son père et l'emmena dans la cuisine, récupérant le biberon qu'il avait fait chauffé pour le goûter du petit. Ayor goba la tétine avec joie et jugea bon de tout boire sous l'oeil suspicieux de son père. Le biberon fini, vint l'heure du rototo au grand malheur du preux chevalier à qui cet épisode n'apportait que malheur. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, petit Ayor régurgita la moitié de son biberon sur la chemise de son père, gardant l'autre moitié pour plus tard. Le Lion réalisa que lui aussi aurait grand besoin d'un bain. Il déposa brièvement son fils, le temps de retirer sa chemise et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il remplit le fond de la baignoire et y déposa son cher enfant. Reprenant courage, il le savonna légèrement et fut attendri par la réaction que son fils avait pour la mousse.

- Alors enfin sage? Hein mon p...

Mal lui en prit lorsque son fils profita de ces simples mots pour éclabousser son père, allant jusqu'à lui faire ingurgiter du savon. Aiolia se releva prestement crachant le peu de mousse qu'il avait avalé. Une fois fait, il nota que d'une il avait bien fait de ne pas remettre de chemise et de deux que son fils se foutait allégrement de sa tronche.

A ce moment, fierté de chevalier d'or ou pas, le Lion eut envie de pleurer contre cette injustice.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça? Hein? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça? Sans moi, tu serais jamais venu au monde...

Sa tirade fut interrompue par l'arrivée dans la pièce dévastée par un raz de marée, d'un homme lui ressemblant énormément, juste quelques années les différenciaient l'un de l'autre.

- Eh ben alors petit frère, tu craques? demanda taquin Ayoros.

- Mon gosse ne m'aime pas!! pleurnicha-t-il dans les bras de son frère.

- Mais si! Voyons il ne peut que t'aimer!

Aiolia regarda son frère comme s'il était le pire menteur de la Terre, et entreprit de lui raconter toutes les mésaventures que son fils lui avait faites en si peu de temps.

- Ben, j'sais pas, peut-être qu'il a un complexe d'Oedipe précoce. proposa le Sagittaire.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Voyons Aiolia, tu connais le mythe d'Oedipe et ben les psychologues s'appliquent à dire que les enfants traversent ce complexe pendant leur enfance.

- Tu veux dire que mon fils d'à peine un an est amoureux de sa mère et me fait toutes ses vacheries parce qu'il veut me tuer plus tard!

- Euh non pas tout à fait... oh dramatises pas la chose! Ça finira par lui passer!

- Et je fais quoi en attendant?!

- Je te file un coup de main?

Les deux frères se mirent à la tâche, pendant que l'aîné finissait de laver et d'habiller son neveu, le cadet emballait consciencieusement le cadeau de sa femme.

- Eh Aiolia! Tu vois que c'est pas si compliqué que ça! dit-il en montrant Ayor lavé, habillé et souriant innocemment dans les bras de son oncle.

- Mouais, ça c'est toi qui le dit!

- Bof, de toute façon j'aurai jamais ce genre de soucis.

Le Lion constata qu'effectivement ce n'était pas avec Seiya que son frère ferait des enfants.

* * *

_**23 Décembre, 19h00**_

Shura descendait les interminables marches en direction du premier temple. Il arriva soulagé d'être enfin au chaud. Il avait recommencé à neiger et il pouvait juste espérer que cela s'arrêterait bientôt sous peine de gâcher toute la décoration installée. Il enleva ses chaussures avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et ôta également sa veste et son écharpe. Il appela après le propriétaire du temple et le trouva grâce à sa voix dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Il se glissa derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Enfin rentré... constata Mû en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Oui, je suis resté un moment pour m'assurer qu'ils seraient bien installés. Surtout qu'ils avaient pas l'air rassuré quand ils ont su que je dormais plus au temple.

- Ils devaient être gênés d'avoir le temple pour eux tout seul.

- Hum sûrement. Tu fais à manger?

- Oui, Maître Shion a proposé que pour ce soir chacun mange chez soi ou vienne manger au Palais. Mais comme je pense que tous les marinas vont déjà être au Palais, autant manger ici en tête à tête et leur laisser la place.

- Ehh!! Tu m'oublies pas, dis!!! s'exclama Kiki depuis le salon ayant entendu une partie de la conversation des adultes.

- Bien sûr que non! On risque pas de t'oublier vu comme t'es bruyant! lui rétorqua Shura amusé.

- Maieuh... Maître Mû il est méchant! dit-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

- Kiki, il te charrie. Et puis t'es assez grand pour te défendre tout seul maintenant, non?

- Bien sûr que si!

- Alors voilà, allez vous disputer ailleurs que je finisse le repas.

Shura réembrassa brièvement son bélier avant de suivre l'apprenti dans le salon. Ils ne se disputèrent pas comme l'avait proposé son amant, mais le jeune atlante raconta sa journée bien remplie. Et Shura l'écoutait parler, intéressé par les bêtises que pouvait faire ce garnement: il avait beau avoir grandi, Kiki restait malgré tout un enfant, et cela rassurait Mû qui ne souhaitait pas le voir vieillir trop tôt. Lui s'était également attaché à cet enfant. Il sortait avec Mû depuis moins d'un an, mais il espérait que ça durerait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, l'apprenti ne le rejeta pas, il lui reprocha juste une fois que Mû ne s'occupait pas assez de lui parce qu'il était tout le temps au temple du Capricorne. Alors pour arranger cela, Shura avait décidé de déménager au premier temple surprenant le Bélier, qui fut touché quand son amant lui expliqua son choix. Depuis ils vivaient comme une famille.

Mû arriva dans le salon avec des couverts et en le regardant passer, il se dit avoir trouvé la meilleure famille qui soit.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 8h00**_

Le soleil se leva assez tôt, et réveilla par la même occasion, tous les imprudents qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de fermer les volets. Ce fut le cas de Shina qui enfouit sa tête dans le coussin pour se cacher de l'astre solaire.

- Putain, avec toute la neige qui est tombée hier, faut qu'il se lève celui-là. grogna-t-elle mécontente d'être réveillée de la sorte.

D'autant plus lorsqu'elle nota l'absence de son compagnon. Elle souffla pour se donner le courage de se lever et se saisit de la robe de chambre qui traînait au pied du lit. Après s'en être vêtue, elle parcourut le temple à la recherche de son amant. Ne le trouvant ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, elle finit par se diriger vers l'immense jardin qui juxtaposait le temple de la Vierge. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement mettre les pieds dans ce jardin, déjà parce qu'elle le considérait comme un lieu sacré important dans la vie de Shaka, mais surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que c'était en ce lieu que l'homme qui partageait désormais ses nuits était mort. Par contre elle devait reconnaître qu'une chose lui plaisait beaucoup: dans ce jardin, le froid n'avait pas d'impact, ils pourraient y faire un pique-nique en maillot de bain, même à cette période de l'année. Comme elle s'en doutait déjà, elle trouva le chevalier sous les arbres jumeaux entrain de méditer. Elle l'observa un instant et se décida à le laisser quand la voix claire et envoûtante de la Vierge la stoppa.

- As-tu bien dormi, mon amour?

- Oui, comme toujours, juste j'apprécierais de te trouver à côté de moi au réveil. avoua-t-elle légèrement mécontente.

- Désolé, j'avais juste besoin de...

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, et je ne te le reproche pas, juste sois là un peu plus souvent le matin.

Shina n'était pas exigeante. Elle était consciente des efforts que Shaka avait faits depuis la résurrection, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu connaître l'homme formidable qu'il était. Mais il adorait méditer, pas forcément par besoin, et quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, elle s'était promis de lui laisser suffisamment d'espace et de liberté pour continuer ses plaisirs solitaires. Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, elle souhaitait juste se réveiller plus souvent dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ça, elle savait déjà que Shaka l'avait compris, alors elle se contenta de lui sourire et décida de le laisser terminer sa méditation.

- J'vais prendre une douche et après j'prépare le p'tit déj'. déclara-t-elle en quittant le jardin.

Shaka la regarda partir en souriant, ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour finir sa méditation, surtout vu le temps qu'elle passait sous la douche, nota-t-il amusé.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 10h30**_

Le jet privé de la fondation se posa avec douceur au milieu de l'arène dégagée pour l'occasion. Il déposa rapidement ses passagers et repartit pour le Japon.

Shion s'avança une fois le jet hors de vue pour aller saluer la déesse et la mettre au courant de l'avancée des choses pour la fête de ce soir.

- Mon oncle est bien installé? finit-elle par demander après le bref récapitulatif qu'il lui fit.

- Oui, il a dit se sentir comme chez lui, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est d'humeur festive.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a toujours aimé les fêtes... surtout celles qui se finissaient en orgie. ajouta-t-elle amusée en observant la tête que faisait ses compagnons de route.

- Voyons tu exagères! s'exclama le principal concerné en s'approchant de l'attroupement. Certes, j'ai jamais dit non à une orgie ou deux, mais bon on est un homme ou on ne l'est pas. philosopha-t-il pour noyer le poisson.

- Mais oui, toi et mon père êtes experts dans l'art de faire valoir votre virilité. conclut-elle à ses dépends.

Poséidon l'observa un instant, il y a encore quelques temps elle aurait utilisé cette remarque plus pour le blesser que pour le taquiner. Leur entente allait de mieux en mieux et il adorait parler avec elle de souvenirs datant d'avant le début de toutes ces guerres grotesques. Ils en avaient gâché des vies et du temps à se bagarrer.

Ne pensant plus au passé sombre qu'il partageait avec sa nièce, il lui tendit son bras pour l'inviter à le suivre au Palais en la questionnant sur son voyage.

- Hadès n'est toujours pas arrivé? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient le temple du Cancer.

- Non, mon frère se fait attendre, comme toujours! s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

- Oh oui! s'écria-t-elle semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Mais dis moi, toi tu attends ton frère? Ça serait pas plutôt une personne l'accompagnant? questionna-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Ah touché! Mais faut pas le dire au frangin, il risquerait de se vexer. ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, la faisant rire.

Ils continuèrent à monter et virent sans surprise Ikki les quittait au temple suivant, puis Seiya et Hyoga. Les deux dieux et le Grand Pope arrivèrent enfin au Palais. Athéna observa émerveillée la décoration et se tourna vers Shion radieuse.

- C'est magnifique, vous avez tous bien travaillé. Merci!

- C'est avec plaisir que nous le faisons, princesse.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 11h30**_

Hyoga entra heureux dans le temple du Verseau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver le Kraken entrain de ronfler dans son lit. Il jeta un oeil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Une vraie marmotte, constata-t-il amusé. Il décida de le laisser dormir et rangea ses affaires. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire pour le moment et ne se sentant pas l'envie de rejoindre son amant dans le pays des rêves, il redescendit en direction du temple du Scorpion où il pensait trouver son maître.

Une fois arrivée, il entra après avoir frappé et trouva les deux amants dans la cuisine préparant le repas de midi.

- Oh, Hyoga est rentré! s'écria Milo d'humeur joyeuse.

- Oui, et toi t'as l'air en forme!

- Bien évidemment! Ce soir on fait la fête!

- Pas faux, mais si tu dépenses trop d'énergie maintenant, t'en auras plus pour ce soir.

- Mouais. acquiesça à contre-coeur le Scorpion.

- Tu as vu Isaac? demanda le Verseau coupant ainsi la bouderie de son compagnon.

- Oui, mais comme il dormait, j'ai supposé qu'il devait encore être fatigué. J'ai préféré le laisser dormir, on fêtera nos retrouvailles ce soir au pire.

- C'est judicieux, de toute façon, vous pourrez faire autant de bruit que vous voudrez, on dort ici avec Milo. l'informa Camus en regardant avec amusement les joues rougies de son ancien élève à l'évocation de leurs retrouvailles.

- D'accord, merci.

- Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu restes manger avec nous?

Hyoga se contenta d'acquiescer heureux de passer du temps avec celui qu'il considérait comme son père, avant d'en passer avec son amant.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 14h00**_

Les derniers invités arrivèrent au Sanctuaire avec à leur tête le Dieu des Enfers. Athéna, fatiguée par le voyage et les derniers jours de folie qu'elle avait passé, se reposait en vue de la soirée épuisante qui allait arriver. Ce fut donc Shion qui arriva pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Passé les formules de politesse, ils se mirent en marche vers le Palais.

- Eaque et Minos, vous serez logés au temple du Cancer. D'ailleurs Angelo n'y est pas, puisqu'il dort chez Aphrodite mais tout le nécessaire a été préparé.

Ils firent une halte au quatrième temple pour que Shion montre la chambre aux deux juges et également les différentes pièces du temple. Ils repartirent, laissant les juges se reposer, les derniers jours n'ayant pas été de tout repos pour préparer leur absence et ainsi pouvoir quitter les Enfers sans se faire trop de soucis.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au Palais, et Hadès vit débarquer son frère de forte bonne humeur, il suffisait de voir le sourire béat qu'il affichait. Il remercia Shion pour ses services et l'informa qu'il passerait dire bonjour à sa nièce lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

- Niisan! s'écria le Dieu des Mers en sautant dans les bras de son frère d'une façon fort peu divine.

- Pos'... souffla-t-il limite blasé en rendant l'étreinte à son frère.

- Alors, votre voyage s'est bien passé?

- Oui très bien, c'est surtout les derniers jours qui ont été fatiguants.

- Je te le fais pas dire. marmonna Pandore en rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos.

- Oh ma chère enfant, comme cela a du être éprouvant!

Pandore jeta un oeil blasé à son frère face au mélodrame dont faisait preuve le Dieu des Mers. "Il est en forme" fut ce qu'elle comprit du murmure que son frère lui adressa, loin de la tirade de l'autre dieu. Pandore leva les yeux au plafond, songeant qu'elle allait en baver.

- Bon finis de blablater, tu veux les dernières nouvelles?

- Vas-y.

Il parla un bon moment avec son frère, racontant des choses de la plus insignifiante à la plus importante. Après un moment, il constata la disparition de son aîné.

- Bah il est où? demanda-t-il à la soeur de ce dernier.

- A ton avis?

- Oh! Bon, il ne reste plus que tous les deux. Puis-je t'inviter à partager mon lit le temps de notre séjour? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux humides.

- Pfff, bien sûr, mais à la seule condition que tu sois sage, je suis fatiguée, je vais d'ailleurs aller dormir un peu avant ce soir.

Poséidon sourit bêtement à la réponse de la prêtresse, sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle entendait réellement par "être sage". Il prit un air indigné en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Comment ça "être sage"? Tu peux pas me demander ça après tout ce temps qu'on s'est pas vu?

- Oh si je peux! Rappelles moi qui est venu la semaine dernière squatter le château sous prétexte que je lui manquais?

- Euh... sûrement moi! avoua-t-il gêné de s'être fait piéger.

- C'est bien ce que je disais! Tu vas donc pouvoir attendre un peu!

- Mais amour...

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, elle lui donna un coup de coude pour ensuite se dégager de ses bras et se diriger vers la chambre du dieu où elle avait bien l'intention de se reposer. Poséidon la regarda partir fasciné. Après tout, il pouvait bien attendre, il voulait juste la taquiner, mais même si elle avait accepté, il se serait abstenu, elle semblait vraiment épuisée et lui la préférait radieuse. Il sourit en se rappelant le mal qu'il avait eu à convaincre Hadès de le laisser sortir avec sa soeur, c'est qu'il tenait vachement à elle sans le montrer. Il avait du faire le pied de crue en Enfers pour que son frère comprenne qu'il était vraiment sérieux en disant aimer la prêtresse. Et depuis il ne le regrettait pas, ça en valait chaque jour la peine, même si elle pouvait s'avérer légèrement cruelle comme dans ce cas. Mais bon, s'il avait voulu une femme avec moins de caractère, il aurait largement eu le choix; non c'était elle qu'il voulait et qu'il aimait: une femme belle, forte, courageuse... en somme une magnifique création, se dit-il tout simplement charmé en suivant sa compagne jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 14h15**_

Une ombre pénétra le temple sans un bruit, elle fouilla l'ensemble du temple, pour constater l'absence du chevalier le gardant, peu importe ce n'était pas celui-là qui l'intéressait. Celui concerné était juste sous ses yeux, allongé sur le lit, un livre en face des yeux semblant suffisamment absorbé pour ne pas remarquer sa présence.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps? demanda Rhadamanthe du Wyvern mécontent de l'absence de réaction de son amant.

Amant qui sursauta au ton du juge et qui en fit tomber le livre. Réalisant enfin qui il avait devant les yeux, Kanon se releva prestement pour se jeter à son cou capturant ses lèvres par la même occasion, tellement heureux depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amants étaient toujours dans la chambre du Dragon des Mers, sauf que la porte avait été fermée à double tour et le lit, que Saga avait eu tant de mal à faire, ne ressemblait actuellement plus à rien. Les deux amoureux étaient allongés, plutôt vautrés, l'un sur l'autre, en sueur, parmi les draps éparpillés. Kanon se redressa un peu, juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du juge et se décala ensuite pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, alors que celui-ci passait un bras autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore si c'était possible.

- J'aurais pas pensé que nos retrouvailles se passeraient de la sorte. avoua le général de Poséidon.

- Moi je les imaginais au contraire comme ça. Parfaites en somme. dit le juge avec son flegme habituel.

- Ah bon? Tu te doutais qu'on passerait pas par la case "je t'aime", "tu m'as manqué" et qu'on sauterait direct à cette étape? Tu trouves ça logique?

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs j'aurais bien été partant pour un second tour, mais avec tout le travail que j'ai eu ces derniers jours, je t'ai donné toute l'énergie qui me restait.

- Ben alors reposes toi au lieu de parler! lui fit remarquer Kanon.

Rhadamanthe acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois son amant en lui chuchotant un "je t'aime" avant de sombrer dans un sommeil mérité. Kanon le regarda attendri et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le suivre au pays des rêves.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 16h30**_

Shun se sentait mieux. Il avait conscience d'être resté plusieurs jours au lit et d'avoir dormi il ne saurait dire combien d'heures exactement. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait mieux et si il ne se trompait, c'était juste à temps pour passer une magnifique soirée. Il roula sur le dos, appréciant la chaleur moite de son lit, il aura besoin d'une bonne douche se dit-il. Il faudrait déjà qu'il ait le courage de se lever et d'ouvrir les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes, l'impression qu'on l'observait commença à le déranger fortement, mais bon c'était peut-être Shion qui revenait prendre de ses nouvelles. Le chevalier divin se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux: ce ne fut pas les prunelles du Grand Pope qu'il rencontra mais comme deux océans, semblant le fixer depuis bien avant son réveil. Shun se frotta les yeux, pas tout à fait assuré après tant d'heures de sommeil, mais ses orbes claires ne disparaissaient pas, ni le dieu qui était assis sur son lit.

- Hadès? demanda Shun étonné. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je viens d'arriver, et mon frère a jugé bon, après un charabia incompréhensible, de m'informer que tu étais au lit malade.

- C'est gentil mais ça va mieux. Heureusement sinon ça m'aurait gâché la soirée.

- Et ben moi ça m'aurait gâché mon séjour. avoua Hadès taquin.

Shun l'observa un instant et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le dieu le fixer comme s'il espérait le dévorer dans l'heure. A bien y réfléchir, Shun pensait que ça pourrait se faire, après tout la soirée ne commençait qu'à 20h. Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, Hadès caressa sa joue avant de se pencher en quête d'un baiser bien mérité. Shun posa ses mains sur son torse pour le stopper un instant.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais? Je garantis pas être guéri. dit-il légèrement gêné.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis! Tu m'as tellement manqué. souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser vite passionné.

Avant même de s'en rendre vraiment compte, Shun se retrouvait à moitié vêtu sous le corps chaud de son amant. Il décida de mettre ses réticences de côté et de se laisser-aller à la chaleur qui semblait lui brûlait la peau à mesure que les lèvres du dieu s'y posaient. Des "je t'aime" se perdirent parmi les caresses et les baisers, et Shun parmi toute cette ivresse songea qu'il avait rarement connu meilleur traitement contre la maladie: Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'amour.

* * *

_**24 Décembre, 20h00**_

Tout le monde était réuni dans le Palais, admirant la décoration de Noël et commençant à se servir deci delà en amuse-gueules. Athéna réclama le silence et pris place près du sapin installé pour l'occasion.

- Mes amis, je suis enchantée de pouvoir fêter ce Noël tous ensemble, comme la nouvelle grande famille que nous sommes, alors je ne serai pas longue en discours, je voulais juste vous souhaiter à tous un Joyeux Noël! déclara-t-elle en levant son verre, bientôt imité par toute la salle.

Ce Noël restera inoubliable.

* * *

Fini! J'suis contente! Allez savoir, ces derniers jours j'ai des envies d'écrire! Alors voici un p'tit texte pour fêter Noël, un peu en retard à cause d'une connexion Internet foireuse. Je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes! Et je dis: reviews please!!


End file.
